


Misunderstandings

by Sweetlittlepeapod



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hair Braiding, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlittlepeapod/pseuds/Sweetlittlepeapod
Summary: Y/N was Bilbo's younger sister with whom he was very close, therefore she insisted on being brought along on the quest to reclaim Erebor in order to keep him safe and in one piece, especially after reading that awful contract. The whole ordeal sounded like a horrifying idea in the mind of a Hobbit who would much rather stay in the comfort of their own Hobbit hole, eating, reading and tending to their garden. Of course the idea was planted into Bilbo's mind by the one and only Gandalf, a wizard who would surely be known as the official disturber of the peace after this debacle.
Relationships: Kíli (Tolkien)/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything for The Hobbit and also reader insert, so hopefully it goes well!
> 
> I'm not certain how many chaptera this will be but it is likely to be 3-4. This hasn't been beta'd so please let me know if you spot any glaring errors!! 
> 
> Please comment or give kudos at the end to let me know if you enjoyed this, thank you :)

Y/N was Bilbo's younger sister with whom he was very close, therefore she insisted on being brought along on the quest to reclaim Erebor in order to keep him safe and in one piece, especially after reading that awful contract. The whole ordeal sounded like a horrifying idea in the mind of a Hobbit who would much rather stay in the comfort of their own Hobbit hole, eating, reading and tending to their garden. Of course the idea was planted into Bilbo's mind by the one and only Gandalf, a wizard who would surely be known as the official disturber of the peace after this debacle.

Although skeptical to begin with, Y/N grew very fond of the company. With one member being much more notable than the rest. The young dwarven Prince, with his dark hair and soft stubble, a shy smile that could brighten her day and send her heart beating a mile a minute. Yes, she was definitely fond of this particular dwarf. However she would not dare to act on these feelings, she could not imagine a world where a royal dwarf would be even the slightest bit interested in a plain and boring Hobbit. With all his pranks and boisterous enthusiasm throughout their journey he would surely want someone more suited for adventures than a quiet life in a Hobbit hole. Although Y/N would face a thousand terrifying adventures, leaping out of her comfort zone for even the slightest hope that he might return her feelings. 

"Watch where you're walking lass. Almost lost your foot there." Bofur spoke as he quickly gripped her around the waist and pulled her towards him. He was right, one more step and she would've stepped on the most angry looking branch full of thorns the size of her hand. Cursing herself for her constant daydreams she quietly thanked Bofur and also thanked her lucky stars that they were at the back of the company where no one else could have seen her embarrassment. Both her and Bilbo had taken a little while to adjust to their new setting, out in the wilderness. It was certainly not something they were accustomed to beforehand. Their lives may have seemed simple to others but it was a quiet and happy existence, and Y/N did miss the Shire a great deal. She was thankful that the company had been so welcoming and accepting of her forcefully joining their quest, the last thing she wanted was to be a burden or slow them down when they were already on such a short timescale. 

* * *

The company set up camp that night after finding a small opening in the middle of the forest. Even after the hearty stew Bombur had fed them that evening Y/N awoke at the break of dawn, long before any of her companions. Sighing to herself she tossed and turned attempting to get back to a peaceful slumber. After admitting defeat Y/N quietly stood up, rolling her blanket away and pulling on her light jacket. Walking passed Balin, who must've been on the watch shift, she gave a small nod, 

"I thought I would fetch some firewood for breakfast, seeing as I can no longer sleep." she yawned as she spoke. 

"Good idea young Miss Baggins. Be careful not to wander too far." 

With a smile and another nod Y/N took off through the trees and further into the forest. After a short while, and with a small pile of kindling in her arms, she listened closely. Hearing the soft rumblings of dwarven snores, albeit a lot quieter than before, she knew she was still within a safe distance and decided it wouldn't hurt to take a break. Sitting on the ground with her back against a large tree, kindling forgotten beside her, Y/N closed her eyes and lost herself in the noises of the forest, smiling slightly at those incessant snores still heard faintly in the background. The young Hobbit startled when she heard the snap of a branch in front of her, her e/c eyes snapping open to find Thorin looking down at her with a frown on his face. 

"Balin said you went for firewood, _not_ a nap." Thorin snapped looking thoroughly unimpressed, "It is not safe out here for you alone, especially if you are going to fall asleep." 

Y/N shrunk in on herself slightly, she started to explain that she was simply taking a break, however Thorin seemingly did not hear her as he continued speaking, 

"The only reason you knew of my presence is because I purposefully stood on a branch. Any number of beasts may have found you, unarmed and unaware." Y/N lowered her head, looking at her feet, he was right, yet again she felt like the burden of the group. She had forced her way into the company and each day someone was having to keep an eye on her and ensure her safety.

"Y/N?" Thorin spoke softer this time, breaking the vicious cycle of thoughts in her head. 

"I am a burden to you all. I should never have left the Shire." Y/N sighed still looking towards her feet, "Every day one of you has to stop me from injuring myself or causing the company trouble. I'm sure you wish I had not joined you."

"You could not be more wrong. You must know by now how fond of you we all are. A Hobbit is simply not used to this environment, you will learn." Thorin smiled and reached out to help Y/N up. "Now, up you get and no more nonsense about you being a burden." 

Taking his hand Y/N stood and brushed the dirt and leaves from her dress. She smiled up at him, his usually stern demeanour taking a softer and more friendly appearance. The young Baggins watched as the wind swept Thorin's unruly hair in all manner of directions and without thinking she reached to brush it back into place. Y/N did not notice the way the Dwarf King suddenly became very still and quiet until she felt a hand on a wrist. 

"Y/N, you are a wonderful young lady and I do appreciate the sentiment, however, it is entirely inappropriate given the circumstances with my nephew, and sadly the feelings you have are not returned. I do hope we can continue as we have been." 

Y/N stared at Thorin completely dumbfounded. What on earth was he talking about? 

"Forgive me, I do not understand. My feelings? And what circumstances with your nephew? Which one are you speaking of?" 

A look of understanding dawned on Thorin's face, 

"When you touched my hair...that is a very intimate thing that only family or a loved one may do. Or if one is wishing to _court_ the other." Y/N's face soon turned beet red and she rushed to explain herself, 

"Oh my, I was not aware of that. I am so sorry. I do not have those feelings towards you, not that you are not a very…that is you are of course…It's just that you are more like a brother…I have made a fool of myself." Her face in her hands Y/N wished for a hole in the ground to shallow her. 

"It is forgotten, do not worry." 

Taking her hands away from her face Y/N sighed with relief thanking Thorin for his understanding and bent down to retrieve the firewood. 

"We should return to the camp, no doubt everyone is now awake and waiting for breakfast." 

"Perhaps you could offer to braid Kili's hair when we return." Thorin said, leaving Y/N red and spluttering, unable to see his teasing grin as he walked ahead. 


End file.
